


Deux couleurs font notre prestige

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [482]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Le Havre, Ligue 2, M/M, Mercato - Freeform, Olympique Lyonnais, Tino pls come back home one day, le HAC, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Tino est maintenant joueur de Lyon, en prêt dans sa propre ville.
Relationships: Tino Kadewere/Jamal Thiaré
Series: FootballShot [482]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	Deux couleurs font notre prestige

Deux couleurs font notre prestige 

Tino a fait un sacré choix, peut-être le meilleur choix pour lui, il aime le HAC, vraiment, mais c’est sûrement mieux pour lui de tracer la route et de prendre un nouveau chemin à Lyon. Il est dans les vestiaires après un entraînement, techniquement il est joueur de Lyon maintenant, mais vu qu’il est en prêt au Havre, il est dans son cœur et jusqu’à la fin de la saison toujours un joueur des Ciel et Marine. Il sait que sa décision ne peut pas passer inaperçue, même si l’équipe ne l’a pas vraiment pris en compte pour le moment vu qu’il est toujours là, Tino est probablement le seul capable de faire gagner l’équipe, alors sans lui, il espère que tous ses amis y arriveront, il veut pouvoir les affronter en Ligue 1 ! Il n’a pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Jamal est derrière lui, prêt à lui parler du mercato.

« Donc tu pars ? »  
« Pas avant la fin de la saison, je serai encore là pour toi jusqu’à juin. »  
« Pour moi ? Tu es officiellement joueur de Lyon maintenant, tu ne joues plus pour moi. »  
« Je joue avec toi, et pour toi, toujours Jamal. »  
« Tu m’avais promis de rester Tino, au moins jusqu’à ce qu’on remonte en Ligue 1. »  
« Je suis désolé Jamal. »  
« Tu as intérêt de gagner des trucs avec Lyon, sinon je viendrais te rechercher là-bas ! »  
« Bien compris, frérot. »

Fin


End file.
